


Joga

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Proszę cię, kiedy ostatnio powiedziałem coś… rynsztokowego? – parsknął Greg.</p><p>– Wierzę, że w tym wieku demencja starcza ci niegroźna, dlatego nie zaszczycę twojego pytania odpowiedzią.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joga

 

To było dziwne, naprawdę. Oczywiście, uwadze Grega nie umknęła elastyczność Mycrofta i sposób, w jaki jego długie, smukłe kończyny potrafiły się wygiąć pod nienaturalnymi i pewnie bolesnymi kątami, lecz zważywszy na niechęć Holmesa do wykonywania jakichkolwiek czynności fizycznych – prócz seksu, ma się rozumieć – Greg automatycznie skreślił z listy jogę. Wystarczyło po prostu spojrzeć na Mycrofta. Brytyjski Rząd i joga? Niedorzeczność.

Ale oto był tutaj i patrzył na najbardziej poważnego człowieka na świecie, ubranego w komiczny strój do ćwiczeń, rozkładającego czarną matę na drewnianej podłodze, nieopodal bieżni. Stwierdzenie, że Greg się zdziwił, było potwornym niedomówieniem. Długo zastanawiał się nad uformowaniem myśli w sensowne pytanie, jednak nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy, dlatego postawił na skromne:

– Mogę się przyłączyć?

Mycroft zdecydowanie  _nie_  podskoczył, słysząc jego głos.

– Jeśli uda ci się powstrzymać od rynsztokowych komentarzy.

– Proszę cię, kiedy ostatnio powiedziałem coś… rynsztokowego? – parsknął Greg.

– Wierzę, że w tym wieku demencja starcza ci niegroźna, dlatego nie zaszczycę twojego pytania odpowiedzią.

– Och, jak miło z twojej strony. Więc…?

– Więc co? – spytał głupio Mycroft i stanął na macie.

– Mogę się przyłączyć, czy każesz mi się przyglądać z oddali, jak ten twój strój opina się we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach?

Spowodowany wysiłkiem lub komentarzem, Greg nie wiedział, delikatny rumieniec znalazł sposób na wkradnięcie się na policzki Mycrofta. Mężczyzna mający czterdzieści pięć lat nie powinien być  _uroczy_ , skarcił się mentalnie Greg, ale do diabła z tym, zawstydzony Mycroft był najbardziej uroczą istotą na całym bożym świecie.

– Jak sobie życzysz, mój drogi. Kim jestem, by zabronić ci czegokolwiek?

– Kimś na miarę Jamesa Bonda, prawdopodobnie.

Ubrany w dresowe spodnie i spraną koszulkę Scotland Yardu Greg podszedł do Mycrofta, który zaczął się rozciągać, zastanawiając się, czy była to swego rodzaju rutyna jego partnera. Nigdy wcześniej nie przyłapał go na uprawianiu jogi, a spotykali się od kilku miesięcy – poważniej zrobiło się, gdy Mycroft zaproponował mu wspólne mieszkanie trzy miesiące temu, i Greg był nieco zażenowany faktem, że nic nie wiedział o tym konkretnym szczególe dotyczącym zainteresowań pana Holmesa. Jeśli pan Holmes chciał coś przed nim ukryć, szansa, że Greg by to odkrył była stosunkowo mała, więc albo Brytyjski Rząd dał plamę albo czuł się wystarczająco komfortowo w jego towarzystwie, by obnażyć tę część swojej natury, zapewne ukrywaną przed innymi, zwłaszcza Sherlockiem. Uśmiech zagościł na ustach Grega na zaledwie ułamek sekundy. Brytyjski Rząd  _nie dawał_ plam.

Resztę sobotniego poranka spędzili na rozciąganiu mięśni w ciele Grega, o posiadanie których inspektor nawet się nie podejrzewał.

Na kilka sposobów.


End file.
